One technical area where there are particular challenges in controlling the display of a computer device is in the design of computer-implemented games. Not only is there a requirement to create fun and compelling games, these games need to be delivered to a player in a seamless and engaging fashion, while adhering to complex game rules.
Gameplay should be engaging and rewarding to players. This typically requires games to be easily understood at their simplest or introductory levels, providing rewarding gameplay with quite simple game mechanics, but becoming progressively more challenging so that players are not bored, but remain engaged and develop rewarding skills. Effective engagement requires various forms of feedback to reinforce players' sense of success and accomplishment.
A ‘match-3 game’ is a type of casual puzzle game where the player is required to find patterns on a seemingly chaotic board. The player then has to match three or more of the same type of game element on the game board and those matched elements will then disappear.
One type of match-3 games are the so-called ‘switcher’ games where the player switches place on two adjacent game elements on the game board so that one or both of them create a chain of at least three adjacent game elements of the same type. Those matched game elements will then disappear. In a typical switcher game the game board will be repopulated with game objects from the top of the board with the physics of the game board being that the game pieces are falling downwards on the board.
Another type of match-3 game are the so-called ‘shooter’ games where the player launches for instance a ball or bubble on to the game board tying to aim at groups of similar game elements already on the game board. If the launched ball hits or forms a group of more than 3 similar game elements then that group of game elements are removed from the game board. In a typical shooter game the physics of the game board being that the game pieces are falling downwards on the board.
This patent specification describes not only various ideas and functions, but also their creative expression A portion of the disclosure of this patent document therefore contains material to which a claim for copyright is made and notice is hereby given: Copyright King.com Limited 2012 and 2013 (pursuant to 17 U.S.C. 401). A claim to copyright protection is made to all screen shots, icons, look and feel and all other protectable expression associated with the games illustrated and described in this patent specification.
The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but reserves all other copyright rights whatsoever. No express or implied license under any copyright whatsoever is therefore granted.